


I Just Want Him To Stop

by Kaciexoh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Complicated Relationships, Fights, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sobbing, Starvation, Swearing, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, drunk, toxic bitch, unstable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciexoh/pseuds/Kaciexoh
Summary: After awhile from Jschlatt being president, Quackity has suddenly started to be different around people, he's never been like this. Something happened but no one ever thought of it, too busy saving themselves from the man's grip. Quackity is left to defend himself from the man, but does he have the courage to even speak up?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm terribly sorry for my vocab and grammar, this is honestly practiced, I'm sorry if its not good. But yes, I will hide some little lyrics in this chapter ;)

Quackity wailed into his pillow, gripping it close to him as he was heavily sobbing, the pillow drenched in tears as ripped papers were scattered across the floorboards, it was lyrics for a song that he was gonna show, seems like he couldn't show it. Quackity sniffed as he turned, glancing at the ceiling with dull eyes and tears falling, but no sound-emitting. He sighed when he sat up, sniffling and crying before the man stood up and walked into his bathroom, staring at himself. It felt a few minutes, maybe even hours.

"Asshole.." Quackity murmured, wiping his tears hastily when he heard footsteps thumping towards his room. "QUACKITYYY", Schlatt roared before slamming the door open, his eyes narrowed as he scanned around the room. "Where the fuck are you?" Schlatt growled.

"H-Here. sir!" Quackity peeked his head down and looked at him, Jshlatt glaring at the man before he shut the door. "Where on earth were you? didn't I assign you to company me at my office?" Jsclatt seethed his words, Quackity being under pressure for an excuse "I- I was doing- drugs!" he blurted stupidly. 

Schlatt crossed his arms and sighed disappointedly "Just come to my damn office, you know what's gonna happen". 

Quackity gulped, nodding before following him, staring down at the floor and feeling the anxiety rush into him. Schlatt walked to his desk and sat down, "Come on, sit, and put your arm out." Schlatt ordered. Quackity complied, sitting down and resting his arm against the flat desk, Schlatt pulling out an empty wine bottle and instantly slamming it onto the edge of the table, making Quackity jump. Schlatt grinned evilly as he rested the wine bottle onto the poor boy's forearm, slowly adding pressure and letting it dig deep into the man's arm, blood pouring out as it was dragging to his wrist. Quackity let out a sob, his hand gripping onto his pant leg while shutting his eyes tight, heat forming at the wound, the heat feeling like flames as Schlatt stopped, the sadistic bitch glanced up before instantly stabbing the wine bottle in, Quackity letting out a painful scream, tears pouring out.

"P-HEHEASEEE.." Quackity sobbed, glancing down at his feet, pleading for him to stop. Schaltt scoffed "Then don't be late.", Schlatt pulled it out and threw the wine bottle out, smiling innocently when he grabbed a towel, carefully washing the blood off, "It sucks no one cares about you for you to help, I only care.. Isn't that right?" Quackity sniffed, nodding. "Ah, that's good, I'm sorry but you know the punishments you get when you're late." Schlatt started to help the wound, using bandages for now.


	2. What A Blank Mind

Quackity blankly stared out the window with blood dripping from his shirt cuff, hands repeatedly twitching with still a small shock streaming through the body, a small puddle of blood below the man's feet. "it's a very big and _not_ blown up _"L'manburg.."_ , Quackity softly sighed, " _His_ L'manburg.." deadpanned.  
  
Quackity huffed as he pulled his sleeve up and glanced down at the bandages, the bandages being coated with blood. "Holy shit," Quackity muttered, scurrying over to the drawers and grabbing tissues and more bandages. Quackity slumped down and started to removing the bloodied gauze and cleaning it again, feeling lightheaded from the blood loss for when his arm got fucked up by a man who loves an m&m's ass.  
  
Quackity grumbled to himself as he kept his composure, applying the new bandages.  
  
Wilbur huffed as he looked down at the grounds, Tommy withdrew his sword and stood beside Wilbur, furrowing his eyebrows when he took a glance at the new flag, seeing the changes for a country that used to be filled with peace and freedom. "Wilbur-" Tommy was cut off with a giggle, him glancing at Wilbur with a confused look "Oh, Tommy! This land, which used to be peaceful land will be blown up! my unfinished sympathy! if I can't have this, no one can." Wilbur grinned as he walked off, leaving Tommy alone.  
  
Oh Wilbur, oh Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur. You'll cause so much grief upon them.  
  
Tommy let out a sob as he plopped down onto the ground, Tommy was tempted to kill him, but no, he wouldn't kill his own brother, maybe he wasn't getting it right away, someday.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Quackity be having his edgy fucking vibes rn  
Quackity giggled as he walked up to his mirror. Mama By My Chemical Romance playing it the back as he was getting into it "Mama, we're all full of lies! Mama, we're meant for the flies!" Quackity giggled, smirking at himself as he felt powerful, gripping the edges of the sink and feeling taut inside him for when he screamed at himself in the mirror, enjoying this as he imagined a vision, "Mama" being Jsclatt. H giggled as he let the song continue, he was having fun.  
  
Schlatt stumbled to the speaker and sighed, shutting it off as Quackity eyes widening, making him turning and meeting him, "Quackity." Schlatt glared at him, his words slightly slurred. Quackity nodded as he bowed down his head in shame, "sorry, sir. May I be excused?" Quackity questioned. Schlatt chuckled, "No, Quackity" Schlatt objected, grinning to himself. 

"Why don't we go to my office? give me a show?~" Schlatt cooed, smirking when he gripped onto his hips, he looked amazing with those curves and dips.

"S-Schlatt you must be drunk, right?" Quackity stuttered. Indeed Schlatt was intoxicated, he smelt like pure Wine, his tie loosened before Quackity could comprehend what could happen, out of instinct, he slapped Schlatt. He gasped as he brought himself to the wall, trembling with fear in his eyes, "w-wait, I'm sorry! it was out of in-" Quackity got interrupted with a hand roughly grasping onto his neck, being choked against the wall.

"Why you bitch.." Schaltt slurred, Quackity trying to pry off Schlatts hand, feeling lightheaded and weak, a quiet plead escaped "p-please..", Quackity let out a sob. Schlatt huffed as he dropped him "Maybe don't be such a bad boy, hm?~" he chuckled when he brought him to the bed, undressing both of the boy's.

Quackity tried to hold his composure but failed, sobbing, wailing random names for someone to help him, but nobody came.

"Shhh, trust me.. you'll enjoy this, slut..~" Jsclatt whispered to him, smirking. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo smiled as he sat down with Tommy at the bench, the sun setting with Chirp playing "You really like this, disc. Huh?" Tommy chuckled, Tubbo grinning brightly as he watched the sunset slowly go down, "Yeah, of course! It's a banger for this." Tubbo replied, Tommy shrugging "Not really, but it's alright. Whatever ya want.." Tommy faintly smiled, watching it with him. He felt slightly tense, thinking about Wilbur, he could be at the button right now and we couldn't really know, his smiling fading as it triggered his fight or flight, he gripped his shirt as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

Once Tubbo took notice, he quickly hugged him, "Tommy, it's okay.. I'm sure this will pass, someday we'll get him.." Tubbo encouraged, Tommy staring down with furrowed eyebrows "what about Wilbur..". Tubbo sighed as he closed his eyes, "If it blows up, we can grab the discs and run.. or we can go and rebuild our land, I'm sure It'll be easy, Tommy! we're always gonna be best friends.." Tubbo comforted Tommy, grinning as he held him close. "I promise.. I promise to be here, I will always stand by your sides when things seem to be dire.. Okay?.." Tubbo comforted the man beneath his arms, smiling to himself. Tommy softly huffed, calmed down against him Ökay, I really hope itĺl get better... I really do.."

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, hehe- How did yall enjoy the first chapter, I know its short bc I'm lazy but I promise the others will be longer-anyway- hould I continue?


End file.
